A Tale about Okami
by OkamiInu
Summary: This is a narrated story about the adventures of Ammy and Issun narated by a mysterious person that you will have to find out about later. Waring this contains spoilers about the whole game.
1. A Celestial Envoy's Tale

A Celestial Envoy's Tale

Note: I do not own anything related to Okami or anything made by clover or capcom…I think you get the picture

Note: The second paragraph belongs to the makers of Okami

"This is a story that very few people now about. I have been graced to have come to know this tale by heart. Listen well, I shall only tell this once.

There is a legend about a god who is said to of lived long ago. People came to call this god, Okami. Okami would soar through the grassy plains like the wind, quietly watching over the verdant lands. One fateful night, tragedy came crashing in! The warmth and peace that submerged the land under the protection of Okami was torn. Only one village was spared, Kamiki Village to be exact. Only because a wood sprite named Sakuya was dwelling there. Sadly, she became distressed by the large scale of the immense darkness that filled the lands. Then with the last bit of breath she had left she preformed the revival ceremony. Drawing the ancient god Amaterasu and breathing the essence into the statue of Okami. So to this very day Okami is still restoring the forgotten lands of ancient times, still setting out on a quest to fight the darkness in these lands.

What happened during now and back to the days when Amaterasu was reawakened you ask? Well it is a long story but I will tell it to. Listen good 'cause I shall not say it again.

Amaterasu was reawaked after 100 years of a dormant sleep, unfit to fight, Ammy had no recollection of anything. She had no idea of the celestial brush techniques or of the celestial envoy. Ammy had forgotten everything. That is until she met an envoy name Issun.

He had heard of Ammy many times from his grandfather. His grandfather was Ammy's previous form's envoy. The little bug like creature jumped out of Sakuya's shirt, she was unaware of this, and jumped on Ammy's head. He then told her about the brush techniques and how he was going to travel all across Nippon with Ammy so he could master the techniques then flee. Ammy didn't mind, she could use a friend. So the two started off on their journey.

The first place they came across was the part of Kamiki no one could see except Ammy, Issun, and of course Sakuya. They then went into the light filled cave and entered a valley. It was a valley never seen before and was a very I guess you could say spiritual valley. There they came across their first of many celestial brush techniques. This one was called Rejuvenation, it held the power to restore dismantled objects to their former shape. They then used that brush to fill the river called Stardust River or something along those lines.

Then they came across a shrine, and in the shrine was the statue of the great hero Nagi. It is said that Nagi was the brave adventurer that help Ammy's previous form defeat the dreaded Orchi. There they mastered the second brush technique called Power Slash. It holds the power to slice through almost all objects. So after regaining two of the many more brush strokes Ammy and Issun headed back to Kamiki. Once they got back they came to find that Kamiki was covered in darkness. That's when they mastered another brush stroke called Sunshine or sunrise I can't remember, it's been so long. It's power does what the name entitles, it creates sunshine. Soon after they made the sun there was no more darkness. But there was still turmoil.

Everyone in the village was still upset and scared. No one would really acknowledge that Ammy had saved them from being turned into stone forever. But the reason why is for a later part in the story. So after they made sure that Sakuya was okay they headed into the village. There they talked to the ungrateful towns' people and they ended up making friends. In fact they made friends with all the people of the village. Some were Kushi the sake brewer, Susano the great descendent of Nagi, and Mr. and Mrs. Orange. There was also a little boy with a dog who later will become a hero and a very important dog and of course the little boy's mom, who Ammy tricked and dug up all ten of her turnips without once getting bonked on the head. They had great fun in the village but then they had to go away for awhile to another place.

This place was called Shinzu Field, I think it was. Well anyways that was there first encounter of a curse zone. These curse zones were horrible places to be in. If you were human you would be turned into stone. This is also were they saw the second of many Guardian Saplings. These trees were giant cherry trees that overlooked the villages' they inhabited and they protected it form evil. Seeing that they had no way of reviving it they began to look around. They then came across a valley called Hana Valley.

It was cursed to but they ended up finding a baby sapling. They finally figured out how to make the sun shine so the tree would grow. With that they learned their fourth brush stroke. This was called Greensprout-Bloom, this has the power to bring life back to withered trees. So with learning that they used it on the sapling and it brought it back to life. Cherry petals then flew out of the cave and swept away the darkness just as Okami swept through the fields. In a blink of an eye the cursed zone was gone.

They then headed into the field with knowledge of how to save the tree. After they preformed greensprout they headed back to Kamiki to see if Sakuya was feeling better. To the looks of it she was feeling **much** better. She even had on a new outfit, which looked almost like a bikini. Issun really seemed to like her new look, but once again they had to cut their visit short. With a short good bye they headed back to the field to check out everything.

Everything seemed fine, there were a few curse zone gates filled with demons, but they took care of those easily. They made even more friends, some were a dojo master, a nameless man, a monk, and a fireworks technician. As soon as they talked to the fireworks man, they mastered yet another brush stroke called Cherry Bombs. This is the power to make bombs come out for the fragment of time and space. This came in handy many, many times.

Well I think I should take a break now. You should go and stretch your legs or something while I rest. I will tell you more soon, so don't get discouraged, okay?" said the mysterious narrator

**I hope you liked it! Please review to your liking. Thanks to capcom and clover for making a great game.**


	2. A Tale Continues

Chapter Two

The Tale Continues

Note: Okay sorry but I still do not own Okami, when I am older I will try :D

"So your back? Well then, I hope that you are ready for my tale to continue then.

Okay lets see, where did I leave off? Oh yes, so Ammy and Issun had just learned the brush technique Cherry Bomb. Well they sure had fun with that move. Who doesn't love to make things explode and blast confetti everywhere. Anyway they ended up finding all sorts of hidden caves filled with treasure chests and all sorts of good things. Once more they had to be on their way, so they made a final trip to Kamiki village.

As I told you before Sakuya was feeling much better and she even helped them learn their fifth brush move called, Green-Sprout – Water Lily. This move allowed them to draw a circle on the waters surface and then create a water lily in its place. With another move in the bag they remembered that there was a cave filled with water that they had no way of getting into. They would have swam, but those two didn't really enjoy getting wet. So they headed back to Shinzu field to try their new move.

Once they got to the cave, Ammy used the new brush stroke and created various lily pads on the surface so they could get into the cave. They didn't once touch the water all thanks to this new move of theirs. Anyways the cave went on for a while almost never seeing to stop. Finally they came to an entrance to another place. So seeing as they had no where else to go, they leaped up to the ledge and went through the hole in the wall.

On the other side was a great forest filled with immense darkness from the curse zone. So while exploring they met a weird, creepy old woman. Her name was Madame Fawn; she was a fortune teller of some sorts and gave them a very riddle like fortune. It said something along the line of, Chose the right path or maybe it was The Path you go down is long, narrow and straight. All I know is that she was a creepy old woman that also gave them the task of finding all of her Stray Beads. Which seemed an impossible task because there was I think 100 or maybe 99? Anyways so the two got out of that cave as fast as they could.

Next they had to find somewhere that didn't have any curse zone around it, which took them forever. They went every where and finally felt like idiots because the right path was directly off to the side of Madame Fawn's cave. So they raced towards the cave with their motto, leap first ask questions later, I think that was it. Anyways when they got to the cave they had an unexpected visitor.

His name was Waka, this girly looking profit said that he was the gift to man. They thought he was the exact opposite but he obviously wanted a fight. So Ammy and Issun gave it to him, slashing him back and forth, hitting every time. He finally gave up just before they delivered the final blow. He told them a fortune and bid them Adieu, then left. This made Issun very mad, Ammy could care less; she just wanted to get going and find the sapling.

So then the raced to find the next sapling and sure enough they found it. They used their amazing brush technique and once again relinquished the darkness form Agata Forest. Once they did that they had to once again fight Waka. He would not succumb to defeat, or he just liked getting his aaaas, ah I mean butt kicked by Ammy. So one more time he fled form battle and got away.

Seeing Waka flee, Ammy and Issun decided to look around. In Agata they found many, many people and to their surprise even a house. Which later they found out that it belonged to a hunter and his boy. Anyways they continued to look around and they ended up finding many people. They even helped a little boy save his dog from a fish called the Whopper! They enjoyed amusing the little boy, and they soon became very attached to him. Then the boy kept saying that he was going to prove himself to his dad. I assume that the boy had some issues to want to go into a creepy forest and ask help from a wolf all for a mere proof of strength, but they helped him anyways.

Before they actually helped him, Ammy and Issun still had work to do in the forest. So they continued to look around. They ended up finding a Demon fang collector, and a fast way to get back to Shinzu field . so I guess everything worked out and they went back to help the boy only to find that he was gone.

Ha, I think that I will leave it as a cliffhanger for now so that I don't get confused. So yes, this is another break…..ha! I will tell you more soon. I also do this to keep you listening." Said the weird narrator who no one knew who he was

**Lol Sorry about this being so short..heh I kind of got confused and started to skip ahead of myself so sorry if anything is switched around in here. **

**Thanks to Schmee for the great review! Here you can have a cookie and my made up version of Okami 2 The Return of the Wolf!**


End file.
